


There is a Pulse

by paperyowl



Series: Do muses dream of phantom sheep? (Plot Bunnies) [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Magic Revealed, camelot AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperyowl/pseuds/paperyowl
Summary: They can feel the magic drumming in their veins, charging the air - but Mordred has his knightly duties and really wouldn't drag Merlin away from any of his tasks as Court Sorcerer. Only Merlin seems to have a different opinion on the matter.
Relationships: Merlin/Mordred (Merlin)
Series: Do muses dream of phantom sheep? (Plot Bunnies) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054961
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	There is a Pulse

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really just indulging these plot bunnies in my mind.

It’s Samhain and Mordred can feel the magic drumming right under the surface of the soil underneath him.

He can feel the power barely dimmer than a lighting strike in everything around him - in the wood of the chairs and the floorboards, the air that weaves paths through the courtyard, the metal of the swords. 

But he is a knight of Camelot and even with magic revealed, there are probably very few people who understand. Merlin might - but Mordred knows how busy he is these days, how many tasks fall to him now that Arthur knows just which amount of power he's been hiding.

Magic spreads through the land. Merlin has his hands full and Mordred can feel the call of it more than ever before.

*

His sword meets Gawain’s blade with a clash that rattles all the way up to his elbow. Mordred grids his teeth at the other’s laugh and meets him parry for parry.

Gawain is still laughing when Mordred disarms him fluidly, a little meanly. (A payback for the way his body aches. Gawain isn't exactly going easy on him.) Mordred helps Gawain back to his feet a moment later. 

Lancelot calls the next sparring pair, as they find their places between the other knights. 

It’s midday, but the sky is cloudy over their heads. There is hustle all around the castle in preparation for tonight’s feast. (Another peak of magic slowly weaving itself tightly into Camelot's core.)

Arthur is not with his knights that day. It’s harvest time and while they do not exactly enforce a tide, it’s near impossible to turn all the people coming to show their gratitude away. There are invitations to be made, kingly pieces of advice to be offered. 

Merlin appears almost out of nowhere. He comes to stand next to Mordred just when Percival bares his teeth in a mock snarl at Leon.

He presses his shoulder to Mordred’s for a moment, aligning their bodies. Mordred can hear his power sing so close, on this day-

“Oh no, you will not,” Gawain drones to Mordred’s other side yanking him away and wiggling a finger at Merlin. “You can’t steal him away just yet. It’s two out of three. And I need to win back my honor.”

Merlin laughs, but there is a flicker of something there. Impatience. Mordred didn’t know that Merlin was prone to that.

“How about a quick spar with me,” he says, sounding dangerous. “Then I’ll steal Mordred away.” He grins, but it's almost a frightening thing. Mordred can't understand why Gawain doesn't step back. 

It should offend him perhaps to be treated like a prize, but Mordred can’t find it in himself to be annoyed.

How can he be stolen away when a mere call would have sufficed to make him follow Merlin to the end of the world? How could he be even the slightest bit annoyed when he was going to see Merlin fight?

Merlin has only taken up sword practice recently at Arthur's insistence. He wraps his magic around the sword - Mordred wonders if he's the only one who notices - despite the fact that he was supposed to learn in case using his magic was ever not an option.

Like this, none of the knights stands much of a chance.

“I surrender, I surrender!” Gawain always seems to be laughing. He rolls away and comes to a stand as soon as Merlin’s blade slides away. Then he opens his arms and folds at his middle in a bow. “My lord-“ Merlin sends him sprawling with a little burst of wind, making Gawain cackle in the mud. 

“I’ll leave him to your care then,” Merlin says dryly towards Lancelot who can barely keep the amusement off his face.

Merlin doesn’t need to grab Mordred’s wrist to drag him along. His magic tugs at Mordred like a physical thing and he follows on his heels when Merlin turns to leave the courtyard. (There might be some whistling from the knights, Mordred gives a mock-sign.)

Merlin hesitates by the stables for a moment before asking for two horses. Mordred tries not to grin at the jittery indecisiveness of him but fails spectacularly. He ducks his head behind the mare that is saddled for him.

Merlin frisks his magic along his spine and Mordred stiffens so suddenly that the aid who hands him the reigns looks at him a little odd. 

*

It’s Samhain and dusk has barely reached them. 

Mordred stutters a moan, clinging to Merlin as he drives him into the ground. Every breath gasps out of him with the snap of Merlin’s hips, the magic pulse running through him. Mordred is shaking all over. He simply can’t seem to stop. 

Merlin slows down to press a soothing kiss to his jaw and Mordred grabs onto him harder.

“Don’t stop.” - but Merlin does, his thumb on Mordred’s cheek wiping at tears. Something like worry flashes across Merlin's face, but Mordred won’t have it.

He wants more. He wants it all.

The tremble doesn’t subside, Mordred breathes had harshly when Merlin connects their foreheads for a moment. He moves his hips so slowly, surely. Mordred yelps at the movement that barely disconnects them, only to reach deep. 

When their dance comes to a stuttering close, Mordred loses a good few moments when his vision blacks out. He comes to with Merlin pressing soft kisses to his eyelids.

(The pulse of magic around them seems a little softer. Even if Merlin's kisses are burning.)


End file.
